1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coring device with a core ejector mechanism for use on golf course greens.
2. Description of Prior Art
Manually operated soil core removal devices for golf course greens are generally adequate for their predetermined function. However, they do not have the capabilities that are required for soil coring devices used on golf course greens to achieve the best results. The depth setting devices used on existing soil coring devices are not adequate; they do not permit the operator to achieve in a consistent manner, the required depth. The reason is that these devices have no means by which the operator can determine that he has reached the depth he wants. Also existing devices have no means for which the operator can determine if the coring device is cutting the hole vertically. Furthermore, existing hole coring devices utilize core removal methods that are difficult to operate. Also, soil compaction cannot be achieved with existing coring devices used on golf courses.